Filter Loser
by ButchercupPPG
Summary: BORED ME X ASURA WARNING


I came up to the side of the pool, gasping. _I don't care what they say,_ I thought. _That water is not the same as breathing air._ I look around at all the anime characters that I had thought fictional for so long. On my left, the Survey Corps. On my right, The Ouran High school Host Club. Behind me was characters from Fairy Tail, Black Butler and Inuyasha. I turned to my front when I saw it. The students of the DWMA. My favorite anime was Soul Eater, so you could imagine how much I was freaking out. I saw Maka, Soul, Kid, Crona, Patty, Liz, Blackstar, Tsubaki and- I stopped. Everything stopped for a few seconds. My heart pounded. I was sweating. I had that feeling in my stomach that I get when I'm nervous. Of course I should have know he'd be here. He was part of the cast of Soul Eater. "Asura." I whispered. Okay, call me a geek, but ever since I was fourteen I've had a massive crush on the kishin. Even though he wasn't real… at the time. I stared at him for so long. Until he looked at me. I breathed heavily. _Oh my god he's staring at me with those big beautiful red eyes._ I panicked and went back underwater. Mallory, Solveig and Lilly were still trying to figure out how to put the giant fan in. "Laney, your dad knew techie stuff, help us!" Lilly growled. "Okay!" The underwater judge yelled. "The teams are at their thirty minute mark. Teams that are unfinished, you can call down one of your friends cheering for you. The four of us smiled. We were going to get to meet an anime character. _Please let it be someone smart like Armin or Kyoya._ I thought. "Helper with Team 1 please come on in!" The judge called. Someone with long, white hair jumped in. When the bubbles were gone, you could clearly see that it was Inuyasha. "CRAP!" Mallory yelled and kicked the wall. Team number two got Erza from Fairy Tail, Team three got Ciel from Black Butler. We were the last ones. "Okay! Helper for team number four, come on in!" I was so excited, we all were. Until we saw who we got. "Team number four, meet your helper; Asura!" The kishin smiled and stuck out his hand for me to shake. "Hi, I'm Asura." I was breathing really heavy now, I felt like I was going to faint. Thankfully, Solveig saved me. She pulled me back away from him. "Uh… I'll show you what we're having a problem with." Mallory laughed awkwardly. "Is your friend-" Asura was interrupted by Lilly shoving him towards the filter. "Oh, she's fine, umm, so we have this fan…"

"Laney! Are you alright?" Solveig shook me. "W-w-we got Asura. We got _Asura_." I kept repeating it in disbelief. "Yeah, and now's the time to make an impression on him." I stared at her. "You think he would like _me_?" I laughed. "Well, he did go to you first." Solveig shrugged. I smiled. "He did, didn't he?" I beamed. "Okay then, let's fix a filter!" We swam back over to the group. Lilly and Mallory gave me an 'Are you okay because _he_ is here' look. I nodded. "Alright, I think we have the fan in. Now we need the smallest one to crawl in and see if it's straight." Asura said. Mallory shoved me forward. "Laney's the smallest! Isn't that adorable?" I glared back at her. I wasn't the smallest, Lilly was. Asura smiled at me. "Alright, Laney," He handed me a flashlight. "Can you check if it's on right?" My heart was about to pound out of my chest and I could feel my face getting red. "Yeah." I whispered. I crawled in and shined the flashlight on the fan. Perfectly straight. "It's great." I said crawling back out. "Okay, now we have to put the cover on." Lilly smiled. "Uh, Lilly, Mallory and I have to go check with the judge for a second." Solveig said swimming away with them. "But, You and Laney can work on it together, right, Asura?" She smirked. "Yeah, okay." He said, turning back to me. _I'm going to kill her._ I thought. I turned to the cover on the opening. I started trying to screw a bolt in. The bolt was really big, so it was going to take a while. I looked over at Asura, who already had two bolts perfectly set. He looked over at me and smiled. My cheeks turned pink and I went back to my bolt. Two minutes passed and it still wasn't in. "Crap!" I punched the cover. It was one stupid bolt, why couldn't I get it in? "Need a little help?" Asura asked. I looked away. "I'm fine." I mumbled. Suddenly, something guided my hand- the one with the screwdriver in it- back to the bolt. It was another hand. Asura's hand. I felt his bare chest against my back. My face turned red. He was at least two feet taller than me so I felt really small. He put his other hand on my waist and showed me how to put the bolt in. "You really have to press hard and drive it in, okay?" He explained. I couldn't move. He leaned down close to my ear. "Do you need a demonstration?" He asked softly. I could feel him right next to my ear. I nodded slowly. "Okay." He showed me how and now it seemed easier. "Do you have it now?" He asked. I nodded again. He turned back to his side. Mallory, Solveig and Lilly returned and helped us. "Thirty second warning, people!" The judge yelled. We were finished at the ten second mark. "Nice job guys!" Lilly congratulated us. We got out of the pool and stood in a line. Solveig was on my left, Asura was on my right. Solveig looked at me. "Pretty convenient that you didn't know how to screw in that type of bolt, huh?" I blushed and glared at her. "You saw?!" I hissed. "We all did, sweetie." She pat my back. I faced front again. _They all saw?_ I thought. Okay, we have turned on your filters and," The judge held up a card. "The winner is Team number three!" Everyone cheered and team three went up to get the trophy. Second place was Team one, third was Team two and we got last because our filter was the worst. But we just laughed about it. "Hey, why don't we all go back to my cabin?" Solveig suggested. She patted Asura on the back. "You too, Asura! We all helped lose!" She laughed. He smiled awkwardly. "Alright." "Yeah! Losing Party!" Mallory pumped her fist in the air. I was going to kill them.

Back at Solveig's cabin, we made hot chocolate and sat around the fireplace. "Hey, Mallory, Solveig, could you guys show me where the marshmallows are?" Lilly asked. "Most definitely." Mallory said, her and Solveig standing up, the three of them dashed out of the room. I shifted awkwardly on the couch. I was right next to Asura. _Again._ He looked down at his hot chocolate and then at me. I could feel him staring at me. "What?" I asked. "Nothing, I just-" He looked down again. "I've never had a friend that's a… uh, a…" I looked at him. Now _he_ was the one with a red face. I laughed inside my head. He was really cute when he was blushing. "A girl?" I smiled. He looked at me again. "Yeah." I took a sip of my hot chocolate. "Well, that's pretty great that you have a friend who's a girl now." Asura smiled. I was about to take another sip of my hot chocolate, when Asura put his hand on my cheek. I felt my face heat up. "W-what are y-you doing?" I stammered. He pulled my face closer to his and kissed me. I was shocked and scared. It lasted for about ten seconds and I was just about to pass out, when he pulled away. "W-wha-" I couldn't speak, I was dizzy and couldn't think. "My father said that if I ever had a girlfriend, I should kiss her." Asura said. _Girlfriend? Kiss?_ "I think you have the wrong idea, Asura." I explained. "See, a girlfriend is someone you're dating and a friend who is a girl doesn't mean she's your girlfriend." He stared at me blankly. "Oh god!" He smacked his face. "You're right! Laney, I'm sorry I kissed you, I just thought-" He stopped when I put my hand on his. "It's alright." I said. "No one's ever kissed me before. I liked it." Asura looked confused. "You liked it?" He asked. I smiled. "Yeah." I set down my hot chocolate and leaned back on the couch. I started to fall asleep, when Asura pulled my head on to his shoulder and wrapped his arm around me. "Laney, one day, if I asked you to be my girlfriend, would you say yes?" He asked. "Yes." I sighed. Asura smiled. "Okay."

"Aww! She's asleep on his shoulder!" Mallory told Solveig and Lilly. "That's so cute!" Lilly squealed. "And he asked her to be his girlfriend someday!" Mallory continued. "Did she say yes?" Solveig asked. Mallory nodded. "I knew we could get those two together. Just look at how adorable they are!" Mallory, Solveig and Lilly had been watching the whole time from the second floor room that went over the living room. "They're going to get married and we'll be the bridesmaids!" Lilly said. Solveig laughed. "I don't think that's going to happen, Lilly… yet." The three burst into laughter.


End file.
